


Blood Of My Blood

by Esslyt



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Half-Sibling Incest, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, Rating May Change, Slow Build, Surrogacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 18:16:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10792086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esslyt/pseuds/Esslyt
Summary: Jon is happily married to his beautiful wife Daenerys. She is his soulmate in every way but one - she is unable to give him a child. When his sister comes back to Westeros he will have to ask her and her husband Petyr for the ultimate favor - Sansa will have to carry his and Dany's child.English is not my first language, be gentle with me. :)





	Blood Of My Blood

\- Martini, please. – Sansa sat at the bar frowning. Moving back to Westeros weighed harder on her than she anticipated. Her husband was determined as ever to expand his business across the Narrow Sea and no matter how hard she tried, his job was the one thing she could never influence.

He was older than her but he cherished her more than the air he inhaled. She met him when she was 14 and till this day she remembered that moment vividly. That morning she entered the kitchen in her old Winterfell home wearing nothing more than a tank top and denim shorts. Her long red hair cascaded down her young breasts like a fiery river. Still a bit confused from sleeping she heard her mother talking to someone. She found her standing at the stove with someone she nevee saw. A slender man with silvery voice laughed as her mother prepared pancakes. She felt like she was intruding some kind of a distant memory as her mother mirrored the movements and expressions of this stranger. He was the same height as Catelyn, with sharp jaw line, eyes of a stormy sky and short black hair graced with couple of grays on his temples. Before Sansa could say anything the man hugged her mother and his eyes met hers. His hand traveled down her mother’s back, grazing her red hair as Sansa watched him with confusion. Just when she gasped for air trying to utter something, he smiled mischievously at her and peeled his body away from Catelyn’s.

  
Six years later she was married to him. She just turned 20 and three months later he became twice her age.

They moved to Braavos after her parents died and she had no wish to come back. She severed most of her connections and left thinking she will never have to face this city again.

Short bartender served her the drink in a thin elegant glass. She noticed his curious eyes lingering on her well defined pale legs. Sansa tried to ignore the man and took a sip of the sugary drink. Even from a young age is was clear that Sansa would grow up to be an exceptional beauty. She always kept her red hair long and polished and many hours her husband spent working she filled with pampering. To many, she was the essence of a trophy wife, a young beautiful woman married to an older, powerful man. But no matter what anyone said, she loved Petry in her own way.

Loud voices interrupted her thoughts and she turned to her left. At the end of the bar the same bartender tried to explain to one of the patrons that his credit card was declined. The young man went though his pockets searching for the wallet while muttering something in his short black beard. She could recognize his low, husky voice anywhere so she stood up and slowly walked towards them.

\- Please, do try again; I don’t seem to have any cash on me. – The young man asked the bartender with the slight anger in his voice.

  
\- That won’t be necessary. – Sansa interrupted placing her slim fingers on his shoulder. The man turned and after the initial confusion his thick lips stretched into a small smile revealing the set of perfect white teeth.

  
\- Put it on Mr. Petry’s tab. – Sansa said to the bartender.

  
\- I’m sorry Miss, I’m not allowed to do that because… - The bartender started explaining but Sansa interrupted him again.

  
\- It’s Mrs. and if Mr. Baelish has any questions he can discuss them with me, his wife. – She slightly raised her eyebrows explaining.

  
\- My apologies, Mrs. Baelish, I’ll do it right away. – The bartender apologized. – Will you be needing anything else?

  
\- No, thank you. – Sansa smiled.

  
\- I don’t remember you being this industrious. – The young man finally spoke. His arms wrapped around her in a warm and inviting embrace.

  
\- Jon. – She whispered, her voice filled with joy. – I was intending to call you but my flight got delayed and I got here late last night and I’m still a bit jetlagged… - She broke the hug. – Do you care for a drink?

  
\- I shouldn’t because I have to go back to the office, but what the hell, I haven’t seen you in years. Since the…

  
\- I know. – She stopped him. The last time she saw her brother was eight years ago. Together they placed her mother and their father into the soft ground. Jon was her half-brother, two years older he grew up with his adoptive parents in the far North and in the handful of instances when they spent some time together, they seem to get along like they knew each other their whole life.

First thing she noticed is how older he looked. His face seemed tired and drained and little gray circles were visible around his black eyes. His tie was loose and he didn’t seem to care that his short beard was slightly messy. He was tall as she was, with wavy black hair and broad shoulders.

  
\- Thank you for that. – Jon said pulling put a chair for her as they sat down with their drinks in hands.

  
\- Oh, don’t even mention it. – She smiled politely. – Think of it as one of many belated wedding gifts. I’m very sorry I couldn’t make it.

  
\- It was two years ago and you already apologized. – Said Jon sipping his wine. – I see you still enjoy your martini the same way I remember it. I think the whole Reach remembers it.

  
\- Don’t tease me now, I was so nice to you. Don’t make me regret it. – Sansa smiled. – But yes, I think the whole Reach remembers how drunk we were.

  
\- Drunk, young and stupid. – Jon agreed.

  
\- I still can’t believe you and Robb let me drink that much! – Sansa continued. – Hopefully father never found out we went skinny dipping.

  
\- Yes… - Jon hesitated. – Now I wish he did. – He looked at the wine in his glass as the air between them filled with silence.

  
\- Let’s not talk about sorrowful things. – Sansa tried to change the subject. – What are you doing in King’s Landing? – She asked.

  
\- Our…actually, Dany's business is here so naturally, I had to move. – Jon answered. – She utterly hates the North. – He added. – I could ask you the same thing, last time we spoke you said you were moving to Essos for good.

  
\- I thought so too, but being married to a man like Petyr has is downsides. – She admitted.

  
\- I would have thought that the perks outweigh the downsides. – He pointed out.

  
\- Well… - She spoke slowly. – Not as much as you would think. Like the one where he thinks it’s smarter to purchase a hotel where we can live instead of an actual home? – Jon slowly nodded, listening to her.

  
\- Then I’ll have all of my meetings here. – He raised his glass smiling at her.

  
\- You always knew how to brighten my day, Jon. Luckily, I’m happy that I get to see more of you now when we finally live in the same city.

  
\- I have to go back to the office now, but I can call you and we can go for a dinner or drinks? – Jon asked putting his jacket back on. – Actually, we are having a small gathering of friends on Friday, you and Petyr should come. I know Dany would be happy to finally meet you. I have talked her ears out about my lovely little sister.

  
\- I’ll ask Petyr, if I can get a hold of him. – Sansa answered.

  
He gave her a small peck on the cheek and left his sister alone with her martini.

***

Later that day he returned completely exhausted to his apartment in the heart of King’s Landing. It was a three bedroom apartment paid entirely by his wife and her trust fund. Daenerys was born into a wealthy Westerosi family, her late father Aerys, the real estate mogul and well known socialite Rhaella Targaryen. She was a petite woman with bright blonde hair that reached her hips and almost violet eyes. Jon met her when he was an intern in her father’s company and was immediately drawn to her. She was nothing like her family, she didn’t enjoy the social scene of King’s Landing like her mother and she had very different views on how to lead the company than her father. That is why Jon liked her. Most of her life she spent in Essos, studying and traveling. And while the company was her brother’s to inherit, she had more than enough to live comfortably till the end of her days.

He entered the building thinking about the sudden appearance of his sister. She was still the same as he remembered her. Long fiery hair, tall and slim, she was every man’s dream and he never understood why she settled for a man like Petyr. His sister surely wasn’t one of those women that cared only about the money, but he never asked.

\- Dany, it’s me. – He said closing the apartment door. The first thing he did was taking his tie off and unbuttoning the first two buttons on his shirt. He entered the dining room and placed his briefcase on a table. – Dany? – He repeated.

  
He found her sitting in the living room, staring at her phone.

  
\- What is it, darling? – He asked, slightly concerned. She looked up, her violet eyes damp with tears.

  
\- Um… - She began. – Varys called.

  
\- Is there some kind of a problem with the company? – Jon silently prayed that whatever it is, it was easily fixable.

  
\- My brother died. – She whispered.

  
\- Oh, Dany… - He came to her and hugged her kneeling on the carpet. He brushed a small piece of blonde hair away from her face. – I am so sorry.

  
\- There was some kind of an accident at the marina and… - She mumbled. – And he drowned.

  
She took a deep breath and threw her phone on the sofa. She wiped the tears under her eyes and touched Jon’s face. – It will be okay. – She assured him.

  
\- Of course, I’m here. – Said Jon nodding. She was never particularly close or fond of her brother, but Jon knew how it is to lose a sibling.

Dany shook her head in disbelief and continued. – That’s not all. – She said and her voice tightened. – According to my father’s will and what Varys said majority of the shares that belonged to Viserys are not mine after his death.

Jon scrunched his eyebrows waiting for her to finish.

\- My father never believed that I could be skilled enough to take his life work in my hands… - She stuttered . – So the company will never be mine. – Her jaw was clenched in anger and her eyes flickered.

  
\- Then who inherits it? – Jon asked carefully.

  
\- My firstborn son. – She uttered.

Jon closed his eyes, shaking his head. They were trying for months to expand their family but with no success. He tested fine, but she didn’t. Her uterus was completely unable to carry a child. After a couple times trying to find a solution, they gave up even talking about it. Now, adding insult to injury, the company they both worked for belonged to their non-existing son. Dany was so hurt by not being able to carry a child that Jon didn’t even suggest a surrogate.

  
\- We shouldn’t talk about that now… - Jon took her hand in his.

  
\- We should. – To his surprise, she opened that subject. – We…we have to find a way to have our child. I am not letting that company slip out of my hands again.

  
The older she got, the more interest she had in her family business and Jon never thought she would be remotely angry at her father or brother for not having the majority of the shares. He was wrong. He didn’t know if it was pain or anger but she was determined to go through a pain of not being able to have a child all over again.

  
\- We need a surrogate Jon. – Her intense violet eyes pierced his. – We need to have this child.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm stuck on the next chapter for the Shades Of Black so here is something different.


End file.
